Winds
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: Her life has swum past, and she’s lost all hope for a second chance. Four years after that day, Zoey has changed. But some things don’t have to change. ZoeyxDren. AU, OOC. Songfic.


A/N: Here's a little thing that kind of popped into my mind when I was watching **Tokyo Mew Mew Power**. It's a little angsty, but overall, I like it. I have a bit of the next chapter of **The Cobwebs Of His Imagination** done, so that'll be up soon. Oh, by the way, I love Dren and Zoey. Best couple. And oh, even my short stories end up being long. That's annoying. As for now, I hope you enjoy this…

Summary: Her life has swum past, and she's lost all hope for a second chance. Four years after that day, Zoey has changed. But some things don't have to change. ZoeyxDren. AU, OOC.

--

**Title: **Winds

**Rating: **T

**Authors: **Breathless Tomb

Songfic

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

--

_**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why, but she knows that,  
When she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down.**_

Her eyes were wet with the tears that she'd held back for so long. Sitting beneath the tall, graceful willow tree, with the tiny droplets of the never-ending rain dripping onto her hair and back, Zoey could remember exactly why she had been alone for so long. Her long, slender fingers clutched at the ends of her claret hair. The roaring of the wind was almost like a soft caress to her sensitive ears. She'd had years of practice of blocking out the noises.

It'd been too long. Years. Four, terrible, heart-crushing years. She wondered if any of the old Mew Mews still thought about her. Did they think about her from time to time? Did they miss the old days, fighting side-by-side? She wouldn't know. In all these years, she hadn't heard a peep from any of them. It almost physically burned her to think about them. They'd been here sister—her best friends. And now…they didn't even bother to drop by and say _hi_ ever.

_**She won't turn around,  
The shadows are long, and she fears if she cries,  
That first tear, the tears will not stop raining down.**_

And Mark. She should've known. How could've her young, naïve thirteen-year old mind known what true love was? How could she have thought that Mark could've been _the one?_ It was obvious to her—all these years later—that what she and Mark had, had been nothing more than an innocent infatuation. Nothing more. But that was then. And this was now. And there was no Mark anymore, as _he'd_ figured out who his true one was, a few years back.

Everything she touched literally melted away. Everything she'd had, everything she'd known. Even with all the troubles, Zoey missed the past. She missed the carefree days of mild, immature drama. She'd been so _idiotic_ back then, thinking every other minute that her life was over. She'd been so vibrant! She'd been alive! And _now_, she was crying under a willow tree in the middle of Toyohashi's city park.

_**So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground,  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain.**_

How pessimistic life had become to her. Studies were all she cared about anymore. The only thing she spent her time worrying about. _I'm becoming just like Chrys and Wesley_, Zoey thought sarcastically, _except…even they weren't as alone as I am now_. Her hands clenched into tiny fists. The beating of her heart was a careful, rhythmic song, expressing the things her words could never say.

All her life, she'd fought for the calmness that exuded from people like Renée and Mark. She'd done her best—her very best—to show no suffering. She was strong—or at least, she'd thought she was. But, in truth—and though she'd never tell anyone in a million years—she _was_ in pain. Everything hurt her. She…she felt so _weak_. She was _nothing_ anymore. Though she still had _some_ of the remnants of her Mew powers, they were nothing compared to her former self.

_**You won't drown,  
And one day, what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.**_

"How cruel fate is," Zoey spoke her thoughts allowed, "Showing someone the greatest treat that life could ever offer, and then ripping it harshly away." She fell back against the grass, the tears now falling, losing herself to the spiritual healing of emptying her soul of all the negative energy she'd been harbouring. But she'd never be fully whole. Never.

She longed for the old days. Hell, she even missed her enemies. She would do anything to turn back the time. She'd sacrifice even her own _life_ if it meant she could spend _one_ day in the past. She already had nothing; so why should it be difficult to give up everything when you've already lost it all? In that sense, Zoey knew no other way. There was no way to rejuvenate her broken heart—or at least, no way she could think of.

_**She won't make a sound,  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears,  
Whispering if she stands, she'll fall down.**_

"_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new,"_ She quoted softly from the top of her head. A very familiar male voice shook through her, as if it were right beside her.

"_What is broken is broken—and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived,"_ The rest of the quote came smoothly from velvet lips. Zoey gasped quietly, slowly turning her head to see the very man she'd never expected to see for the rest of her life. Forest hair, pale snow skin, long pointed ears, golden cat-eyes.

_**She wants to be found,  
The only way out is through every she's running,  
From wants to give up and lie down.**_

_Dren._

She hadn't realized she'd whispered his name aloud until he smiled softly. A blush lit up her face, but the tall alien never laughed at her expression. He gazed upon her with the same tender expression as he had the last time she'd seen him. Four years ago. He lay back against the grass as well, beside Zoey, with his hands behind his head.

"I've missed you," She breathed, "I…I didn't expect you. Actually, I haven't bothered to even dream that you might one day return." Her heart skipped a beat as Dren reached over to push a lock of her hair from one of her eyes. His hand was rough, but touched her skin gently, as if he were stroking a delicate dove.

_**So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground,  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain.**_

"I've missed you too, but I bet you already knew that," His smile was infectious, "After my last declaration of love, of course." He frowned suddenly, a fang sliding over his bottom lip, "However, this is not at all what I expected to come back to. A Zoey without a smile. That's not you."

"Things change."

Dren nodded, "Perhaps. But perhaps some things don't have to change. The pieces of a broken heart may never be repaired, but sometimes, maybe the heart wasn't broken in the first place. Bruises and bite-marks can hurt just as much as stepping on shattered glass, but broken hearts aren't strong enough to live on after being destroyed. You've lived on. You aren't broken."

_**You won't drown,  
And one day, what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.**_

A frozen mask was painted onto Zoey's face, revelations skipping past in her eyes. Dren draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him. His eyes fluttered shut, a tiny smile blossoming on his features. The violent wind went on, uninterrupted, but suddenly, it didn't seem as threatening and all-consuming as it had before.

--

A/N: That's it. My tiny, healing one-shot. I'm sorry; I was in a Victoria mood (Check out my blog link on my profile if you want to know what a Victoria mood is). That quote that Zoey and Dren said was by Margaret Mitchell. I found it on the internet. The song I used was "Stand In The Rain" by Superchic(k). For any of you who didn't understand Dren's last message, he was basically saying, that no matter how beaten-up a heart may be, it can still be healed over time and live on. A broken heart can't live on, but he says that he still sees life in Zoey, therefore telling her that her heart never broke in the first place. I hope I didn't mess this entire story up by turning it into a songfic?

--Breathless Tomb--


End file.
